L-ove?
by MississippiMudcake
Summary: Kathy is in trouble.A demon is trying to attack her through dreams.Her knight in shining armor?Assassin Honda kiku, deadliest man in Japan...
1. Meeting an assassin

I was panting. Man, was it tiring having to run from the police!They just won't leave me alone!I mean all I did was touch a pretty golden statue!How was I supposed to know it was one of their gods!?Slowing to a stop I turn and look behind. Thank goodness!I lost them!I walk to a tree and lean against it, breathing. All of a sudden, a guy with a mask covering most of his face jumps down from my tree."AHH!"I clumsily fall down on my butt while he laughs."Not funny..."I mumble as I stand up and brush off my pants."I'm sorry, but I can't berieve you didn't see or hear me!"He sticks his hand out to me."I'm Honda Kiku, and I'm very preased to meet you~."

"I'm Kathrine Jones, and likewise..."I shake his hand."Oh it's getting rate!Wourd you rike for me to wark you home~?"He asks with a sweet smile."Oh uhh...Sure!"He leads me out of the forest into the city.I didn't have to keep him away from the police, he seems to not want them to find either of us as well."Why did you keep avioding the police?"I ask when he drops me off at my hotel."Oh werr...You see I'm in a bit of troubre with the porice..." I go wide-eyed. He's in the same situation as me!"Oh dude really!What did you do!?"He tilts his head a little in confusion."Why do you sound happy about that?"  
"Well I'm in a bit of trouble myself, actually~"I say cooly, like it didn't bother me at all."Oh werr, I kirred someone~!"He just blurts out, like it's nothing to be ashamed of."Oh my!Well I touched a statue that APPARENTLY is a god..."He just stares at me."...Which one?"I think back to what they screamed at me.

*flashback*  
"小さいがきが！あなたがBAKUの神聖な像、偉大な夢の神に触れた！"I just start running.I didn't know what he said, but he was yelling, and that's enough to know your in trouble. I stopped and asked English speaking residents, and they translated."You little brat!You touched the sacred statue of BAKU, the great dream god!"  
*end of flashback*

"I think it was...Bako...or something like that...?"His face goes white with terror."Y You mean...Baku...the eater of dreams...?"I think back to the things I learned about Japanese mythology."Oh yeah that's the one!"He's still pale.I'm wondering why. It seems as if he was scared of this 'god'."Have you ever had a visit from him in your dreams?"He asks quickly, face as white as snow."Hmm... Nope. None that I can think -"He grabs me and holds me tight to him, wrapping me in a tight embrace."...If he hasn't visited yet...That onry means he'rr visit you in your dreams tonight and give you horrific nightmares..."my face loses a bit of it's color."Wh what do you mean...Horrific?"He only holds me tighter, and very softly whispers in my ear,"They seem so rear, they courd make you go iNsAnE..."My breathing stops, and I can bet my heart does for a second too.I could go insane?From a nightmare?"But...It is said that if you sreep with someone who is abre to protect you...It won't affect you very badry...It'rr onry seem like a bad dream..."It takes a few seconds for me to get what he's saying."So you...want to protect me from him...?"He nods, pressing his face into my hair, hoping I let him, I guess."O Ok...b but only tonight..."He pulls away from me and smiles a bit, and begins explain how he got in trouble. Pretty soon it's bed time, and I show him where my room is."This is it...Small but cozy..."I climb into bed and he follows suit, making sure to stay a comfortable distance away from me, most likely assuming I don't want him very close to me cause he's a he's a stranger. But he's not a stranger...He's here protecting me from a demon...and we've gotten to know each other very well...oh well, I guess he could also have personal space issues as well. We both fall asleep quickly.


	2. Dreams

I was running from an awful monster. It was about to catch me. I could almost feel it's teeth on my skin. Then it closes it's mouth around me and I wake up. Wait, I wake up? So it was just a dream then... I look to my side. Kiku is there sound asleep. I take a deep breath and get out of the bed. I quickly go to the kitchen, get a drink of water, and go back to my room. When I get back, I find that he's woken up. I go and sit on the bed and look at him. He smiles at me. "Bad dream?" I nod. It was terrible. "There wirr be more, so don't expect it to be over..." I nod again. Crap. More of that awfulness. "If you want, I courd hord you...W whire you sreep...T to make it a bit better..." I can tell he feels awkward about sleeping with me. I'll bet it's his first time even sleeping in the same house as a women his age. "Ok you can hold me...That might actually make me sleep better~." He smiles a bit and scoots closer to me. He wraps his arm around me awkwardly and I help him place it comfortably. He places his other arm over me protectively. I snuggle closer to him. He smiles at me and I bury my head into his chest. He kisses my forehead and I fall asleep to the beating of his heart. Now I'm in a white dress for some reason. He standing at the end of a walkway wearing a suit. All my friends and family are in seats by the walkway. This said walkway was outside in a Japanese garden. Then it hit me. This must be my wedding. I slowly walk down the aisle. As I'm approaching him, his lips form a small smile. Then as I take his hand, the smile gets bigger. As the wedding continues, it gradually gets wider and happier. Then when the preacher says "You may now kiss the bride~" he leans foreward slowly. As our lips are about to meet...BAM! I'm awake again. Daylight shines through my window and he's still asleep. I look up at him, not wanting to move too much, since his body heat is really comfortable. I stare at his face until he wakes up. When he wakes up, he seems startled. "W why are you staring at me?" I immediatly blush. I had no idea why I was staring at him. He continues to look at me. "Oh I'm sorry...It's just...You are so handsome...And you looked so peaceful when you were asleep..." He blushes a bit and smiles. "You rook very pretty too~" I smile and blush. Nobody's ever complimented me before. All I ever got was people telling me how careless and stupid I was. "Th thank you...~" He holds me closer to him. I'm smile contently and snuggle into him. He's surprisingly really comfortable, like he was meant to be mine. "You seemed to be having a nice dream by the way you were smiring when I woke up~What was it about?" I blush thinking about the dream. It was a very nice dream, but I couldn't tell him that I've been fantacising about him. Could I? No I couldn't... He would think I'm creepy. "Kathy...?" "O oh...I dreamed about... cats..." He seemed to be shocked. "Cats?Rearry?" I nod. "Y yeah!Cats!" He shrugs it off. He believed me. "Werr, I had a dream about you...But I guess that's normar since we were sreeping together..." I do a mental facepalm. That's why I had that romantic dream about him! "It's quite unusuar that you didn't dream about me...Hmm..." I quickly answer him before he asks the question. "Ok so I wasn't dreaming about cats, I was dreaming about you...I lied cause I didn't want you thinking that I was creepy or something!" He looks at me with a pokerface. Then it slowly turns into a small smile as he embraces me again. It now feels natural to be in his arms. He whispers softly in my ear, "Was yours about us getting married in a garden, too?" I nod. Were we sharing dreams now? Wait, he slept longer, so that must mean he got more of the dream. "What was the last thing you saw in yours?" He thinks for a moment. "I saw a crazy guy screaming, 'She's mine! You are not to touch her!' ... He rooked a bit rike me..." That didn't sound very good. "What happened after the kiss?" He smiles. "Oh, we ate cake and drank champagne!And our honeymoon went by quickry, but I saw it pretty graphicry~" Graphicly? What did we do on our honeymoon that was so graphic? Did we...No, we couldn't have...So soon after marriage? "What was so graphic about it?"  
"...We just had a bit of fun, if you get what I'm saying~" My suspicions are correct. We did do it. Oh my... "D did you enjoy it?" I have no idea why I asked him that. It was just one of those thoughts you sorta think out loud. Worst question ever. "Very much so. And it seemed rike you did, too~" I immediatly blush red.


	3. A fever

"If you're thinking we made rove, you're wrong." Talk about a relief. Then I can hear him mumble, "I woke up before that courd happen..." All of a sudden, my head hurts. He starts to worry. My face must show it. He feels my forehead and sighs. "You have a fever, Kathy..." I just stare. He gets out of the bed and crosses over to my side. I just look at him while he tucks me back into bed. "Stay here...I'm going to make you some soup." I nod and snuggle back into the blanket. He leaves the room while I fall asleep. I wake up from a dream about fish to a delish scent. I open my eyes to see him holding a tray of tea and a bowl of soup. "I arso made some tea. It wirr herp with the fever." I nod and sit up. He places the tray on my lap gently and sits on the other side of it, taking a teacup. I start eating the soup, which is delish. He sips his tea, smiling as he sees that I enjoy his cooking. I finish the soup and tea and he goes to put the tray away. When he comes back, I've already snuggled back down into my bed. He places a damp towel on my forehead. I can hear him faintly humming a song I heard a long time ago. He then smiles and tucks me into bed, still humming."What song is that?" He just stares blankly. "What?" "You're humming...what song are you humming?" He blushes, probably because he hadn't meant to hum loudly. "Just a song my mother used to sing to me when I courdn't sreep." I nod. It feels like I know that song, but can't place it exactly. "C can you sing it to me?" He blushes lightly then nods. I smile and snuggle into the blankets. He starts to sing softly. "Rittre chird, don't be scared. I'rr make sure you're safe right here. If you can't see the right, onry means that it's the night. Prease my sweetheart, do not cry. I'rr make sure that you wirr fry. Rittre chird, don't be brue. I'm doing this cause I rove you~" I can remember the song now. It's the song my dad used to sing to me after the war. It was always my favorite lullaby. I fall asleep, feeling a light kiss on my forehead while drifting to dreamland.


	4. Running Away

*Kiku's POV*  
She looked so beautiful in her sleep. I couldn't keep myself from showing affection to her. I think I'm falling in love with her. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. Oh how I want to kiss her lips! Oh but would she let me? I don't think so... She's so nice and outgoing and I'm so quiet and reclussive. I just stare at her sleeping with a small smile on my face. I notice that she's also has a smile on her beautiful face. On an impulse, I slide into the bed with her and wrap my arms around her protectively. If she wakes up, I'll just tell her , "I'm hording you so the demon doesn't enter your dreams". Because really I am protecting her. She shifts a little and cuddles up to me, seeking more warmth. I hold her closely, making sure she's comfortable. I'm still wondering why she wanted me to sing that song. I guess it was because I told her it was a lullaby and she couldn't sleep. Maybe I could kiss her now? Oh but she might wake up and think I'm trying to "do something" to her. But then again, what if she wants me to? What if she wants to kiss me too? She does seem to accept the kisses I plant on her forehead. Maybe I should try kissing her cheek? Yes, I will. I'll try that, and if she doesn't like it, I can apologize. I tilt my head a little and lightly peck her cheek. She smiled! She liked it! Maybe I can kiss her! But I want to wait until she wakes up. Eventually, her eyes flutter open. Her amazing blue eyes lock on my brown ones. I ready myself mentally and lean foreward and press my lips to hers softly, pulling away almost immediatly. "I I'm so sorry! Rearry, I courdn't stop myserf. Prease don't -!?" She cut me off by kissing me. She kissed me! On the lips! And it lasted a bit longer than my attempt had. When she pulled away, she had a smile on her face as she whispered. "Kiku, I've fallen in love with you~" That simple statement just made my heart leap. My leap of faith had paid off! In my head I'm screaming with joy and excitement, while on the outside, I just say, "Aishiteru, Kathy-chan~" and then I kiss her again. When she kisses me back, I immediatly want more of her. I hesitantly nip at her bottom lip, wanting entrance into her mouth. She smiles and grants me what I'm asking for. I shyly explore her entire mouth, while she rubs her tongue against mine. It's an incredible sensation. I've never felt happier in my life! Then it happens. "Police! Put your hands in the air!" We both pull away from each other and I'm thinking, 'Shit! They caught us!' "We gotta get outta here!" She pulls me out of the bed and just jumps out of the window. I'm a bit reluctant to jump out of a two story window, until the police barge in. I jump and land next to her, take her hand, and we start sprinting. A few hours later, we are on the edge of the entire island. "We have to swim or something, we're still on Japanese land!" I nod. But how are we gonna get off? We are on an island! We'd need to rent a boat and to rent a boat we'd need to not be criminals! I'm pulled out of my thoughts to see her collapse to the ground. I quickly drop to my knees beside her and help her sit up. "Kathy what's wrong?! No answer. She's unconcious. The police are still chasing us. I pick her up and look for a hiding place or something. I look down over the edge of the cliff and I see an outstretched piece of land. I close my eyes and jump with her while police watch in shock. They think I'm commiting suicide. When I land, I see a small cave. I quickly run in there and lay her down. I'm trying all sorta ways to wake her up. Finally, I just have to sit and watch her. I can't bring her to a doctor, cause I'm now supposed to be dead along with her. I feel my eyelids get heavy and I slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
